<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say High to a Good Time by Variuse_intrest_of_a_Homebody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142418">Say High to a Good Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variuse_intrest_of_a_Homebody/pseuds/Variuse_intrest_of_a_Homebody'>Variuse_intrest_of_a_Homebody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variuse_intrest_of_a_Homebody/pseuds/Variuse_intrest_of_a_Homebody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As shitty as first semester was, Peter didn’t think he would start winter break off by getting high and kissing Betty Brant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Brant/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say High to a Good Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First off I would like to say that I do NOT condone the use of drugs especially if you are underage, however for the people who are (I know you exist) please use it responsibly. Like Spencer says in the story, be responsible and be safe. With that being said I hope you enjoy this and let me know if you guys want me to continue it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude are you sure this is a good idea?” Peter groaned as Ned pulled him towards Flash's house. Peter could already feel the bass of the music and smell the stench of alcohol, sweat, and hormones assaulting his nose, all typical for a high school party. </p><p>Ned just rolled his eyes in response and pulled peter up the driveway “You’ll be fine Peter, nothing bad is going to happen and besides you need to loosen up and have some. After all the shit this semester had put us through I think we deserve it, even May and Tony said it was a good idea” </p><p>Peter couldn’t argue with his best friend on that, May and his dad had both said it was a good idea to have a little fun for one night with all his friends (so long as he was safe and responsible) and Peter did feel like a celebration was deserved, after all first semester of junior year was worse than some of the stuff he dealt with as Spider-Man. </p><p>“Beside a House party in a McMansion is the perfect way to kick of holiday break” </p><p>Now Peter could argue with his friend on that. A senior was passed out on a giant light up Frosty the Snowman inflatable while his friends took a video and drew on his face seemed to be sufficient enough evidence to back him up. If not he could always point out the couples making out every witch way you turned. </p><p>Regardless he stepped into the house and made an instant B-line for the kitchen where he was hoping to find MJ. Where thankfully he did find her, making toast with what seemed to be butter and some type of pinkish jam. He walked up to her and plucked the piece of toast she had just finished making and took a bite. Razzberry he confirmed. </p><p>“You know there are nicer ways to greet people looser” she said as she stole the piece of toast back. </p><p>“Yes, but that was the most delicious way to do it” he retorted. </p><p>“Ahh I see you’ve kept up the tradition of making toast at people house parties'' said Ned. He held a drink out for Peter, he had the same one in his hand, and his other arm was stretched out towards MJ. He went to grab his but was distracted by a flash of gold. MJ was wearing a few gold rings on her hand, which was now closed around the red solo cup. </p><p>Peter finally took a second to admire how she looked. A black Hawaiian shirt was tucked in to dark and light green striped pants that flared at the bottom, her shoes were light pink doc martens with yellow laces. Her hair flowed freely around her face and a gold necklace sat around her neck, matching the jewelry she had on her hands and a bracelet he could now see on her opposite wrist. </p><p>“Sorry what was that?” Peter said, not processing what MJ had just said. </p><p>“I asked why are you looking at me like that, you’ve been staring at me for the last couple of minutes.” She said with a skeptical look on her face. </p><p>“Nothing, it’s just you look good. I mean it’s good to see you like this. More confident in your style and experimenting more. You did a good job.” Peter rambled with a sheepish smile on his face</p><p>“I think you mean WE did a good job, after all I did help her with her makeup and find her those amazing pants when we went thrifting” Betty said from beside MJ. She two was dressed up in a tight fitting light pink short dress, her shoes were simple white checkered vans her hair was clipped back on both sides with big light pink hair clips. He focused his gaze back on MJ, where he could indeed see she was wearing some type of green/gold shimmer eyeshadow and probably more than that but he couldn’t tell. </p><p>“Peter it’s nice to see you. I didn’t know you were coming” Betty said. </p><p>“Ya well it took a lot of convincing, but we finally got him to let loose for one night” Ned said before he could respond. </p><p>“Hey I can let loose” Peter protested, “What, it’s not like I don’t ever do anything fun” </p><p>“Really because for all of last semester all you did was school, study, internship, job (Spider-Man), and rarely slept or ate, the only time we got to see you was decathlon or school.” MJ pointed out.</p><p> And ya Peter felt bad about it, but there was just a lot to do all the time and not a lot of time to do. He couldn’t just stop being Spider-Man and he couldn’t just stop being a teenager. So he just sighed in defeat and took another drink of the surprisingly good tasting liquid in his cup. </p><p>“Come on, I know the perfect thing that will get you to relax for the night, that is if you're not afraid of a little illegal grass.” Betty said with a smirk and a stretched out hand. </p><p>Peter contemplated it for a minute. Spider-Man didn’t do drugs, but Peter wasn’t Spider-Man right now. Right now he was a teenager finally relieved of his stress but still tense from the effects of it all. With that he downed the rest of his drink and grabbed Bettys hand. </p><p>She pulled him through the living and out onto the dec and down the stairs where a group of kids were huddled around a bomb fire. She walked them up to a tall skinny kid who looked vaguely familiar. </p><p>“Hey Spence, this is Peter. He needs something to unwind for the night, if you know what I mean. You got it?” She asked. </p><p>He looked at Spences face closer and it clicked. Spencer Permin was the kid he sat next to in his freshman year of band before he dropped out for Spider-Maning purposes. He used to help him with his homework everyday after practice. </p><p>“Peter, hey it’s good to see you again, what’s up?” </p><p>“Nothing much, how have you been man” </p><p>“Survived so far, so I'd say pretty good and business has been steady. And I’m assuming that’s what you’re here for?” </p><p>“Yes that’s what we’re here for” Betty answered for him “He’s never smoked before so we’re going to share a joint but we are looking for weed, got any?” </p><p>“Lucky for you I have one left, but why should’ve I give it to you two” </p><p>“ Come on Spence, we’ve all been super stressed this past month, especially Peter. I mean look at him he practically radiates anxiety, no offense” she said when she looked over at him. </p><p>“Beside you owe me for helping you with your homework every time we had band practice” Peter said </p><p>“Ok, ok that’s fair, here” he said. He pulled up the already rolled up blunt from a ziplock bag he kept in his pocket and handed it over. Betty grabs it and holds out her other hand for the lighter. </p><p>“Now Betty I already know you know my precautions on smoking but Peter does not so let me explain” he said before turning towards Peter. </p><p>“Don’t drive, always find another way to get home, try to stay close to a friend preferably one that is sober, don’t do it if you don’t want to and stop when you feel like you've had enough. Don’t drink anymore alcohol especially if it’s your first time and just try to be safe overall. Got it?” </p><p>“Ya I got it” </p><p>“Good now, have the most relaxing night of your life” and he handed Betty the lighter. </p><p> </p><p>Peter woke up with the sun shining on his face and a pounding headache. He went to roll over into his back but instead ran into some else. Instantly he rolled over the other way and almost fell off the bed. Laying next to him was a fully clothed (thank god) Betty still sleeping. </p><p>Peter slowly got up, as to not wake her and took in the room around him. He doesn’t remember getting in here but it looked to be a guest room of sorts. Everything was clean and organized with no personal touches anywhere and a pretty basic color scheme. He spotted a door that led to a basic bathroom right next to the dresser opposite of the bed he was next to and went to use it. </p><p>Peter tried to figure out what had happened last night but it all came back in bits and pieces. He knows he smoked with Betty, then layed on the grass staring up at the stars for a while before he was pulled back inside by her to dance. They danced for a while then raided the kitchen, then went up to some random room in the house and made out for a while and HOLY SHIT. He had made out with Betty Brant while he was high. The first time he ever kissed someone had been when he was on drugs. </p><p>And he kinda wanted to do it again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said be safe and Responsible when found drugs and let me know if y’all want more. Also please notify me of any spelling/ grammar mistakes. Also WEAR A MASK!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>